


Your Turn

by Tawnykit (Shycraft)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, So Sweet It'll Give You Diabetes, Tomoyo is All-Knowing, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shycraft/pseuds/Tawnykit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syaoran and Sakura play a game. Tomoyo watches, camera in hand, and plans for the future. Kero wishes he didn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a silly little one-shot about our favorite Card Captors playing a game in the park. Cute. Fluffy. But not at all finished. (It's hard to describe when a piece is finished or not. You just know. If you write much at all, you can probably understand.)
> 
> Somehow, it morphed into this. It's still cute and fluffy, though perhaps less so. A little more wistful now, I think, though not exactly sad. I don't know. It's really up for you to judge.

* * *

"Beautiful."

The girl blushed a pretty shade of red, lowering her eyes in embarrassment at her boyfriend's declaration. " _Syaoran_..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true. C'mon, Sakura, it's your turn."

It was a lazy summer day in the tiny Japanese town of Tomoeda. The two teenagers were passing an idle moment in the park where they had had so many adventures when they were younger. In the distance, the familiar figure of the Penguin King slide seemed to reside over his court, a watchful guardian against any who might wish to disturb the morning's peace.

"Um.." Sakura gazed up at the sky, studying a passing cloud, then grinned at him. "Well, I guess you'd have to be handsome, then." She leaned backward, snuggling closer to him and enjoying the feeling of his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "Your turn."

"Okay..." Syaoran smiled at her, reaching over with his free hand to tweak her nose. She giggled, and his smile grew. "Cheerful."

"Well, I have a lot of things to be happy about, don't I?" she defended herself.

The boy nodded, giving her a light squeeze. "I never said it was a bad thing."

"No, you didn't," she agreed. "Um, I guess you'd be..." She tapped her finger against her lip, finally nodding to herself as she settled on a word. Giggling, she then attempted, not entirely successfully, to straighten her expression into a much graver one, mimicking him at his most solemn. "Serious."

Syaoran frowned. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

Giggling again, she brushed his mouth lightly with her fingers. "You're scowling."

"Am not."

"Are too," Sakura insisted, this time poking him in the chest.

He finally gave her a small smile. "Okay, maybe a little. But you have to admit I'm getting better."

"Yes," she agreed, nodding fervently.

"Well then," he said, as if that settled it. "My turn." He glanced at her, then away into the distance, then back to her. His eyes softened into a look that she recognized as the one he saved just for her, and his arm tightened about her. Gently, his fingers began to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes as they moved on to caress her face, sighing contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Soft," his voice murmured in her ear.

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes, puzzled.

"I said, 'soft,'" he repeated, grinning at how easily he had managed to distract her. "And it's your turn."

"Oh." His thumb was rubbing up and down her cheek now, and she took a moment to let her mind dwell on it. His hands were strong and almost leathery, covered in thick calluses from long hours devoted to practicing his swordsmanship. She so loved his hands, loved the way they touched her, loved how huge they were compared to her own small, almost delicate white ones.

"Rough," she finally decided.

Syaoran pulled back immediately, blushing ashamedly, and muttered a quick, "Sorry."

"No," she said, shaking her head. He'd misunderstood her. Nestling closer to him, she whispered, "Don't stop. I, um," she flushed, embarrassed, but forged on, "I like it."

He looked down at her a little hesitatingly. Then he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, leaning forward so that their noses brushed, locking his amber eyes with her bright green ones.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, her pulse quickening in her ears as her limbs turned to jelly. They'd been dating each other for years, and she'd yet to discover how he managed to do this to her every time.

"It's your turn," she finally managed.

"Love," he said simply.

She didn't have time to respond before he covered her lips with his warm ones.

***

"I _hate_ it when they do this."

The dark-haired girl sighed. "Oh, Kero-chan. Where's your sense of romance?"

The Guardian Beast of the Seal pretended to gag, flapping his tiny wings indignantly. " _Honestly_ , Tomoyo, how can you just sit here and watch them? It's...it's..." He waved one paw in agitation as he sought for the right word.

"It's sweet," Tomoyo finished for him, gazing fondly at her two best friends. She then patted her video camera in satisfaction and rose from her place behind the Penguin King, tucking her precious piece of equipment safely away in its carrying case. "Come on, Kero-chan. Let's go. I'll even buy you some ice cream."

Kero immediately perked up at the mention of food, and he quickly flew after the girl as she started walking away. He settled himself on her shoulder, licking his lips greedily. Then he glanced at the camera bag. "Why were you videotaping them, anyway?"

Tomoyo flashed him a mysterious smile. "Why must I have a reason to film my two favorite people?"

Kero rolled is eyes. "Don't think you can slip past me, kiddo. You've got something up your sleeve."

She laughed. "If you _must_ know, you great nosy thing, it's a wedding present."

Kero froze. " _What_?" he sputtered. "They're not getting married!"

"Not yet," she agreed. "But someday. And I plan to make it the most amazing night of their lives. That includes," she said, once more patting her camera case, "having the perfect present. You wouldn't want Sakura-chan to have anything less then the best, would you?"

The sun-beast scowled, then sighed. "Guess not." Then he scowled again and muttered something that she couldn't quite make out, though she thought she heard the words "Li," "brat," and "unworthy" somewhere in their midst.

Tomoyo just smiled and shook her head. "But Kero-chan... They love each other."

Clow's creation studied her for a long moment before finally asking, "And you're sure you don't mind?"

Tomoyo didn't need to ask what he was talking about. She stopped, glancing back over her shoulder. She could just seem them, cuddled together under the tree. Then she sighed, turned around, and kept on walking. "They love each other," she repeated, and if there was any regret in her voice, Kero didn't hear it.

He sighed again. "Yeah... I know." Hastily, he added, "But don't tell 'em I said that."

She smiled at him, that enigmatic, secretive smile that she was so well known for, something that told him everything and yet absolutely nothing at all. "My lips are sealed, Kero-chan. My lips are sealed."


End file.
